


The Fate of the Heart

by Baseball4Mandi



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baseball4Mandi/pseuds/Baseball4Mandi
Summary: Ciri learns of a piece of Elven lore that ties into her destiny.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 240





	The Fate of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my very first fanfiction ever, despite reading it since 1997. 
> 
> This idea came from a fanfiction I read years ago in the Supernatural fandom. I’m sorry I don’t remember whose idea it was to begin with. 
> 
> Thank you to Beka and Jennifer for reading over this and giving me the support and encouragement I needed.

Life in her new family was different than life at the castle. Instead of tutors coming into the castle, Cirilla was required to go to school at Aretuza, where Yennefer had attended. Normally, a student would be required to live at there, but both Yen and Geralt had put their foot down. She was to stay with Geralt and Jaskier as much as possible, with Yen being a backup only if Geralt and Jaskier were out earning coin. Her current assignment was on her family tree. Ciri had decided to do two separate trees, one for her royal family, and one for her destined family. Each family member was to have a paragraph written describing their parenting style and what they meant to her. Ciri had filled out the paragraphs for her royal family, and had enlisted Jaskier’s help on wording at details for the destined one.

“You can always write about how I’m the best poet in the family and that my fashion sense is always perfect,” Jaskier teased as Ciri rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure Yennefer would challenge you in the wardrobe department,” she retorted, even as she made note of Jaskier’s endless patience while helping her read and write, expanding her vocabulary further than she thought even her grandmother had known.

JASKIER -   
\- Was a college professor, helps me with my studies, hugs me all the time, braids my hair.

When it was time for Ciri to write about Geralt, she turned to Jaskier, “Why do all your stories of Geralt talk of him being grim and never talking? He talks to me and tells me stories whenever I ask. What changed?”

“You, dear girl. You completed his heart,” Jaskier smiled as Ciri contemplated. 

“What do you mean by completed his heart? Is this flowery bard speak, or something real?”

Jaskier laughed, “Ciri, you should know that both could be true. The Continent has many rumors of fate that are only remembered by the elves. Forgotten in anything but myth and rumor is the fate of the heart. When born, a person’s heart is split into all the pieces of the most important people in their lives. Parents, siblings, and most importantly, soul mates. As the person grows and meets their heart matches, they become more complete. Once they’ve found all their people, their heart is full, and their true happiness can be realized.”

Ciri was quiet for a few minutes while Jaskier took his time tuning his lute, waiting for more questions. Looking more timid than he had seen her since he met her those few years ago, she asked, “Do you really think that I am that important a part of Geralt’s story? How could fate have known that Geralt would be alive this long? He wasn’t born a Witcher, right?”

“No, he wasn’t, but to be honest, he doesn’t tell me that much about his time as a human. When he was very young he was taken in by Vesemir to Kaer Morhen. He likes to pretend that he doesn’t remember being human, but I think it was just painful to be reminded of what was taken away from him. You might have to ask him youself when he gets back.” Jaskier’s smile was melancholy as he thought back to the slivers of information that Geralt would give him in the quietest moments of their travels. 

“All right, that’s enough for tonight. You need to get to bed. I don’t know that Geralt will be home tonight and Yennefer will be here bright and early to pick you up, and I know you haven’t packed to stay with her. I’ll see you in the morning with a breakfast fit for a princess,” Jaskier kissed Ciri’s head when she hugged him.

**********************************************************************************************

Ciri had been studying with Yennefer for a year now, and some days she just felt like she hadn’t advanced at all. Yen had knocked her on her backside once again, and instead of popping up, she just laid on the ground and shut her eyes. She heard footsteps drawing toward her, then a soft thump as she felt Yen’s hair tickling her face. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Yen, laying next to her looking to the sky. “I guess we could take a break, but don’t tell anyone that I’m this soft on you,” Yen said, still looking to the sky. “You’re distracted. What’s going on? Everything okay between your family?”

“First of all, you’re part of my family. My third adopted parent, so just put yourself into that grouping. And second, Jaskier said something to me last night and I’ve been thinking a lot about it. What do you know about the fate of the heart?” Ciri knew that if anyone besides Jaskier would know Geralt’s past, it would be Yennefer. 

YENNEFER -   
\- Strong, smart, teaches me magical defenses, harder on me than Jaskier or Geralt, shows me that being a woman is a disguise that I can use. 

Yennefer looked surprised, but sat up. “Let’s have our lunch, shall we? I can tell you what I know then.” 

Lunch was always an awkward affair. Neither Ciri nor Yennefer were living at Aretuza, so they were seen as outsiders using their facilities. They were treated with indifference in the great hall, leading them to silently agree to eat on the grass. 

“Did Geralt or Jaskier tell you about the fate of the heart?” Inquired Yennefer. 

“Who do you think? It’s not like Geralt to speak of the heart, or fate for that matter. Jaskier didn’t give me many answers though, just that I completed his heart.”

“Well,” Yennefer picked at her sandwich, “That part is definitely true. Think of your heart as a pie, with different sizes of slices. Each is a person who is important to us. We all know that our parents are part of our hearts, but Geralt and I both had poor excuses of parents, so I assume that part was small. Geralt has never mentioned loves of his life before I knew him.” 

Ciri crinkled her nose, “Gross. I don't want to know anyway. I mean, I don’t want to think that Geralt was lonely for all those years before he found Jaskier.”

“Jaskier definitely found him. Regardless, Geralt didn’t have any siblings to take his heart, and Kaer Morhen was not a place to find love, or share emotions. It’s nicer, easier, now that they aren’t training new boys there, but it was a difficult place to be a child. I don’t think Geralt thought about his heart until Jaskier interrupted his life. Jaskier always makes it seem like time stopped and light shone down on the heavens upon the two of them, but I’ve never quite seen that happen.” Yen laughed with Ciri at the description, knowing that Jaskier would just swear it happened just like that for the romance of it all!

“So what does happen when you find a heart of fate person? Is that what they call it?” 

“I’ve always called it a soul mate. Your heart can have more than one, but it’s both unnoticeable, and also like unleashing chaos inside. Most people don’t ever see anyone’s moment of meeting, but the people know. For me, it was feeling a breath of fresh air, like someone could look me and see through my back and my jaw. I felt like I could stand up straight and take over the world. It was the first time I felt powerful.” Yennefer was looking off over the ocean, lost in thought. Ciri gave her a few moments to her thoughts before gently prodding, “Did you meet Geralt before or after Jaskier?”

Yen’s smile was slightly strained when she answered, “Surely they told you how we all met?” Ciri shook her head slightly, then made her hands into fists, putting them under her chin, in a picture of a listening student. “I was freelancing as a mage for a small town Mayor, hosting a magic party-“

“What does that mean?” Ciri chirped.

“It means a magic party, a party that I was controlling with magic. ANYWAY, Geralt comes storming in to my party, completely unaffected by my magic, carrying Jaskier like a bride. Jaskier always leaves that part out, but it was an impressive image: a hulking man with that striking white hair and dressed in all black carrying a barely conscious bard, in a ridiculous turquoise doublet and trousers. They were a mismatched pair at best. Somehow Jaskier had been cursed and he couldn’t speak, which was worse than death, for him at least. I hadn’t ever met a Witcher before, and I was very curious about the man who supposedly didn’t have emotions. He quietly, but urgently asked me to heal Jaskier and told me that he would pay any amount. He wouldn’t leave Jaskier’s side until I threatened him into taking a bath and getting some rest. I’ll admit, I didn’t behave well and I tried to distract him, but he wouldn’t be swayed. He stayed at Jaskier’s side the whole time he was unconscious. I had asked what the bard was to Geralt, and he kept answering that he was a friend, but it was clear that he was more. It wasn’t until years later that Geralt told me that Jaskier was… important to him. He’s never said more about it to me.” Yen moved to stand, assuming the story had been told. 

“But what about me? Where do I fit in? I know I was a child of surprise, but Geralt never even came for me!” Ciri pulled at Yen’s hand, pulling her back down. 

Yen fixed her purple gaze on Ciri, face stoic, “That is entirely untrue. Do you remember your parents at all Ciri?” When Ciri shook her head, Yen continued. “Geralt and Jaskier had been together at that point for several years, when Geralt saved your father and claimed the Law of Surprise. Although your grandmother was hesitant, your parents were willing to let you go to Geralt. He knew that his lifestyle wasn’t suited for you at such a young age, but he visited Cintra as soon as he heard of your birth, with Jaskier in tow. Geralt was the first person who wasn’t a blood relative to hold you as a newborn, then Jaskier. Your parents offered to keep you in Cintra until you were old enough to leave and train with Geralt. He always wanted you. He and Jaskier visited every few months until your parents died when you were about four. Once they were gone, your grandmother told Geralt that he was unwelcome. You were the last piece of your mother left in this world and your grandmother refused to give you up. Geralt agreed to stay away, but only if you were safe.” 

Yennefer brought her hand up to Ciri and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I met him before you were born and I saw the difference after you were born. He was lighter. He laughed once in my presence and I thought he was cursed. He told me about you and described your features. He also didn’t trust me at the time, but told me that if Cintra was ever in trouble that he would go to you to be sure that you were safe. The Geralt in many of Jaskier’s songs is the Geralt who hadn’t yet found his whole heart. You have changed all of us, given us more purpose, taught us lessons only a child can teach an adult. We’re lucky to have you.”

**********************************************************************************************

A week later Ciri was back at the cottage, preparing Witcher potions for Geralt, who had just taken down a rather difficult Kikimora. He had been teaching her how to make the different concoctions so that they might have spare potions available in a pinch. Ciri was carefully measuring out powders with Geralt looking over her shoulder, gently suggesting tricks to remember for different potencies. 

GERALT-  
\- Taught me to hunt, cook, fight with steel and silver, I know I am safe with him.

“Geralt, Jaskier told me that I completed your heart. Is that true?”

The Witcher paused for a moment, then placed a large hand on her shoulder guiding Ciri to his chest with both arms around her. “Yes, little one. I didn’t understand how I could feel before I held you in my arms.”

Ciri tilted her head up until her chin rested on Geralt’s sternum. “Can you describe it? I know that when I’m with you, I feel… golden. A mixture of warmth and safety. Is that how you felt when you first saw me?”

“Hmm,” Geralt murmured, as he released her, but kept one hand on her braided hair. “Golden is an interesting way to put it. For me, it’s like seeing color. When I was in Kaer Morhen, all the colors were dull. I thought it was the mutations. I never asked about it, for fear that a teacher would assume that the mutations were done wrong and I was killed. When I met Jaskier, the world became more vibrant. I didn’t realize what it was at first. I thought that I was just tired, that I was seeing differently due to the headache I had within half an hour of listening to Jaskier talk. The first time someone hurt him in my presence I saw red. I didn’t understand why I was so angry, why I was so quick to violence. I knew the stories of the fate of heart, but I didn’t believe that Witcher’s would ever be granted such a luxury in life as a soul mate. Once I accepted that Jaskier was part of my fate, I assumed that my heart was complete. I felt more at peace than I ever had. I couldn’t imagine the world being better or more content than I was when I was with Jaskier.”

“Careful,” Ciri smiled, “You’re starting to sound poetic, and you know if Jaskier hears you he’ll never let you live it down.” 

“Hmm. Yes. When you were born, your parents invited me to see you, and Jaskier went with me. When I held you in my arms for the first time, you looked right into my eyes and all of a sudden your eyes became more blue. Everything was sharper and brighter. It took my breath away. I felt so full of light that I needed to sit down. Jaskier held you and sang to you while I regained my bearings. Your mother joked that although you were her child, you were also clearly Jaskier’s and mine. You’re eyes are his and hair is mine. I’ve never felt my whole world shift as I did when I held you. You have completed my heart.”

Later that night, Ciri began her paragraph about Geralt. 

The White Wolf and His Heart


End file.
